A Gradual Role Reversal
by TapDanceSpiders
Summary: Growing up together, Ron was always George's favorite brother. But as they get older, he starts to wonder... is it really just brotherly love?
1. 10 Years Old

"Wait!" Ron cried, running after Fred and George as they flew about the yard on their broomsticks, hitting a Bludger back and forth. He tripped and fell on his face, bursting into tears.

Fred laughed, but his twin felt sorry for the little boy and took pity on him, landing his broom and dismounting. "Are you okay, Ron?"

Ron sat up and beamed at George. "Yeah!"

George laughed now. "Okay. Let's go back inside." He took his brother's hand and led him into the house. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up."

"Hey, George!" Fred called from outside. "Where are you going?"

For the first time ever, George ignored his identical twin. "Come on, Ronnie."

Ron smiled and followed him up the stairs, where George helped the younger boy wash his face and get changed.

"There. All better!" he said, ruffling Ron's hair.

"I like you better than Fred," Ron told him matter-of-factly.

"Don't say that," George said maturely, though he couldn't help but grin a little. He had always liked Ron.

"But why not?" Ron squeaked.

"Er... you're just not supposed to," George answered lamely. "But Freddie will be jealous."

"Oh. Then... it'll just be our secret," he said conspiratorially.

George laughed. "I guess it will be."

Ron smiled sunnily at him. "Are we going downstairs now?"

"Yeah, let's go." George started down the stairs.

"Carry me."

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Please?"

"Ronnie, aren't you a little too old—?" Ron was pouting at him; how could he say no? "Oh, alright." He went back to where Ron was standing and crouched down. "Get on."

Ron climbed happily onto his back, and he stood up, supporting his little brother's legs and carrying him precariously down the stairs. He walked into the small kitchen and set Ron down.

"I'm going back to play Quidditch with Freddie, okay?"

"Can I play?"

"No, Ronnie. You're too young."

"But you just said I was too old!"

"Well, this is different."

"Can't I play too?" he pleaded.

"No, Ron." George sighed.

He patted the small boy's head and went outside to play, but every time he turned toward the house, he saw Ron watching him forlornly. Finally he stopped.

"What now?" Fred asked, but George shook his head.

He went into the house and took Ron's hand. "Come on."

Leading the little boy outside, he found Ron an extra broomstick and fetched the enchanted pebble they used as a Snitch.

"You be Seeker," he told him, releasing the pebble. "Be careful."

Ron delightedly zoomed around the yard and George returned his attention to his fame with Fred.

After a few minutes, he heard a yell and a thud. He spun around in midair, the Bludger nearly crashing into the back of his head. "Ron!"

His brother was lying on the ground, broomstick hovering over him. George landed again and ran over to him. "Ronnie, what happened?"

Ron sat up and shook his head dizzily as their mum came running into the yard worriedly. "I caught it," he grinning, showing them the smooth, round pebble.

Mum rounded on George instantly, seeing that Ron wasn't seriously injured. "_You let him play Seeker?_" she shrieked.

George hung his head. "Sorry, Mum," he muttered.

"'Sorry, Mum'?" she fumed. "Your brother could have broken his neck and all you can say is 'sorry, Mum'?" Without waiting for a response, she helped Ron up and herded him into the house.

George shrugged at Fred guiltily.

* * *

><p>George sat between Ron and Fred at dinner. The table seemed unusually empty since Bill, Charlie, and Percy had left for school. Only one more year before he and Fred would go, too.<p>

The four children asked to be excused, and he, Fred, and Ron went to the bedroom he shared with his twin as rain drummed on the windows.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Fred when Ron followed them inside.

"George?" Ron asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, Ronnie?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

George was puzzled. "Er... why?"

"I'm scared," Ron whimpered, and George noticed for the first time that the small boy was indeed shaking.

"Why?" he asked.

Ron trembled as lightning lit up the sky and let out a yelp when the accompanying thunderclap boomed, shaking the house to its very foundations.

Oh. "Okay, Ronnie. But just for tonight."

Ron smiled happily and raced to his room to get ready for bed.

He came back a few minutes later and burrowed under the covers with George, snuggling up to his older brother. George smiled and ruffled Ron's hair affectionately.

"Night, Ronnie."

* * *

><p>Four nights later, Ron was back.<p>

"Alright, alright," George said, resigned. "Come on."

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a small voice reached him. "George?"

He sighed. "Yeah?"

"When I'm older... will you marry me?"

George blinked. That was not what he had expected to hear.

"You can't marry him, Ron!" came Fred's voice from across the room.

"Why not?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because you're his brother! It's something called incest. You can't marry your brothers and sisters."

"I don't want to. I just want to marry _one_ of my brothers."

"You still can't do that."

"Well, that's dumb," Ron said.

"No, it's not. That would be gross if you married your brother!"

"But I wanna marry George!" he said impatiently.

"But you can't!" Fred told him.

"But—!"

"I'll marry you, Ron," said George.

"You will?"

"Yeah. I will."

He couldn't see Ron's face, but George knew his brother was grinning, and he smiled a bit too, in spite of himself.

"But... you can't..." Fred faltered.

"Oh, sod off, Fred," George said, and hugged Ron closer to him.


	2. 11 Years Old

The nine Weasleys stood on Platform 9 ¾, looking at the Hogwarts Express. The youngest son was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ron, you can go in two more years," their father told him, but Ron just shook his head.

"Ronnie, I'll be back soon," George said quietly, being the only one who understood his brother's sadness.

The rest of the family gave him odd looks, but he was watching Ron, who looked up tearfully. "You… you promise?"

"Sure," George replied uncomfortable. "Before you know it."

Ron slipped his small hand into George's, and the brothers walked up the platform, George pushing his trolley in front of him with one hand.

The stepped onto the train and looked for a place to stow George's things.

"Now, Ronnie, you be good," George told him sternly. "Mind Mum and don't be mean to Ginny."

Ron pouted. "But when are you coming back?"

George thought for a moment. "Christmas holidays," he said at last.

This seemed to appease Ron slightly. "Just don't chase any girls while you're there," said the nine-year-old boy in a serious voice.

"Okay," George replied with a perfectly straight face. "I won't."

"But George!" Ron said as a thought occurred to him.

"What?"

"Who am I going to sleep with when there's a storm?"

"Mum and Dad?"

Ron gave him a _look. _"Dad _snores._"

"Ginny?"

He made a face.

George laughed. "The cat?"

"No way!"

"The ghoul, then."

Ron shook his head vigorously.

George hugged his brother. "You can sleep in my bed, if that helps at all."

Ron brightened. "Okay!"

George looked relieved.

"But," said Ron, noticing his brother's relief, "it's still not the same. So you have to come home soon."

George made a mock bow. "Yes, sir!"

Ron buried his face in George's chest. "How long before the train leaves?"

George looked at the clock. "15 minutes."

"Let's find your seat!"

"Okay. I was going to sit with Freddie."

Ron took his hand and led him down the hall, looking in every compartment. At last they found one where Fred was chatting happily with a black boy about the same age as the twins.

George slid the door open, and he and Ron went inside.

"George!" Fred exclaimed. Then he turned to the other boy. "Lee, this is my brother George. George, that's Lee Jordan. He's in our year."

"Nice to meet you," George said, glancing at Ron and wondering why Fred had ignored him. Oh, well. He sat down by his twin. "Ronnie, you'd better go."

Ron pouted and left without a word.

"So, Lee," George asked. "What house do you want to be in?"

They talked for a few minutes until the conductor knocked on the door of their car.

Lee opened it. "What?"

The conductor addressed George. "Sir, there seems to be a problem with… er, your luggage."

"A problem?" he asked curiously. "What sort of problem?"

"I think you should come have a look," the old man replied.

George shrugged. "Okay. Be right back, guys." He followed him back to the place where they had left his trunk. "What's the matter with it?"

"Just _look,_ Sir."

George looked more closely at the nook where his trunk sat, and noticed with a start that there was something behind the trunk. "_Ron?_"

The young boy climbed guiltily out of his hiding place. "Does that mean I can't come?"

George laughed aloud as the conductor left quietly. "Yes, Ronnie. That means you can't come."

"But I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too! But you'll see me soon enough!"

"But I…"

"Come on, now. The train's going to leave soon. You have to get off." George tugged on Ron's hand, but the little boy stoutly refused to move.

"I want to go with you!"

"Ronnie, please," he begged.

"But why?"

"Because you're not old enough!"

"I hate that," Ron grumbled.

"I know. But you can come in 2 years."

"I want to come _now!_"

"Tell you what. You wait two years, and I'll bring you back a present."

Ron's curiosity got the better of him. "What kind of present?" he demanded.

"Er…" George grabbed at the first thing that came to mind. "I'll bring you… a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

Ron was delighted at the idea of this unusual gift. "Promise?"

"I promise," George said, hoping that he would be able to fulfill the promise. "Now, let's go."

This time Ron allowed himself to be led from the train. George left him on the platform and turned to board it again.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Er… _what?_"

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Ron repeated. "We're engaged," he added as though it were obvious.

George chuckled, though he couldn't control the blush that colored his cheeks. "Sorry. Not this time, Ronnie."

Ron pouted. George sighed, went back, and kissed the top of Ron's head.

"There. See you at Christmas," he said, and headed for the train.

"I love you."

George froze. "You too," he mumbled without turning around.

* * *

><p>"So what was the matter?" asked Fred when he got back to his seat on the train.<p>

"Oh, nothing important," replied George, who had already forgotten.


	3. 12 Years Old

George looked out the window as the train pulled up to King's Cross station. He thought of his baby brother for the first time since packing that bloody toilet seat he had promised.

He hadn't seen Ron in 10 months, not having been able to come home for Christmas or Easter after all. He had missed him, of course, but mostly he had been too busy with all his new friends like Lee, Angelina, and Alicia.

He spotted the small clot of redheads in the crowd. Yes, there was Mum and Dad and Ginny... Charlie and Percy were now joining them... But where was Ron?

"Come on, George," said his twin.

"Er... right." He stood and joined the stream of students exiting the train.

They emerged onto the platform and sought their family... Ah, there. They began to make their way toward Charlie's bright red hair that was raised above the other heads.

As they neared the group, George noticed again that Ron seemed to be missing. Where was—

"_George!_" Someone knocked him over. What in Merlin's name...?

He looked down to discover that Ron had attacked him with a flying hug. "Ron!"

The young boy grinned at him. "Did you bring me my toilet seat?"

He grinned back. "When we get home. Don't let Mum see; she'll have a fit."

Ron squealed in delight and hugged him again before getting off and allowing George to stand upright.

Ron was beaming at him all through dinner, and when they excused themselves and went to their separate rooms, he swore he could hear the kid humming to himself. George smiled. It was good to be home.

But he couldn't sleep. Memories of his year at Hogwarts kept him up for hours as he relived various moments...

Around midnight, the door creaked open. "George?" said a quiet voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me," the voice said a little more clearly.

George rolled his eyes. "Very helpful, Ron."

There was a pause. "Can I come in?"

"Okay, but be quiet. Freddie's still asleep."

He felt Ron sit on the end of his bed. "Can I sleep with you?" the younger boy asked.

"What? Why? It's not even—" He suddenly became aware of the sounds of the storm outside. He must not have noticed while he was thinking about Hogwarts.

A flash of lightning lit up Ron's terrified face for a second.

"No, Ronnie," he said with a sigh.

"But... why?"

"You just can't do that anymore. It's like Freddie said before... It's bad. You can't do it. You're too old now."

"But, George," Ron whined.

"Ron, go back to bed."

"But I'm scared!"

"Ronald Weasley! Go back to your room!"

Another flash of lightning. Ron's cheeks were wet with silent tears.

A wave of pity washed over George. "Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around the child. "It's okay. You're safe."

"But the ghoul... he's shaking his chains again."

"I'll make him stop," George told him. "Come on." He led Ron up to the attic by the hand and glared at the ghoul. "Hey! You're not frightening anybody!"—Ron hid behind him—"So stop keeping us awake or you'll have to find a new house to haunt."

That shut it up. They went back downstairs to Ron's room, and George tucked in his little brother. "See?" he said kindly. "Now you're safe."

Ron nodded silently.

George noticed the toilet seat hanging on the wall. "You like it?" he asked, grinning.

Ron nodded again.

George frowned. "Well, that's all I can do for you. Good night, Ronnie."

Ron nodded.

George sighed, went to the door, turned off the light, and left.

He walked back to his own room, smiling and shaking his head. Ron was a sweet kid, but he really could be too clingy sometimes.

He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering that night nearly two years ago. Marry Ron? Where had the poor boy ever gotten _that _idea? He chuckled.

He considered it. The thought wasn't actually so bad if he ignored the fact that Ron was his sibling and the same gender. _That _was a little disturbing. Not the same gender part—that would only make the legal aspect more complicated. No, it was the sibling factor that disturbed him.

Oh, well. It wasn't as if he would want to marry Ron anyway. It had been a childhood joke, nothing more. Poor Ron hadn't even known what he was asking.

Poor Ron...

Poor Ron had been ignored by most of the family. The youngest brother, second youngest child, losing to the only girl... No wonder he had sought attention from the only one willing to give it.

Poor Ron, irrationally terrified of spiders because Fred and George himself had been so cruel as to transfigure his teddy bear into one when he was just a baby. Almost as terrified of thunderstorms because he had been forced to sleep alone in the room right under the attic listening to the ghoul shake his chains ever since Ginny had kicked him out of the crib.

Poor Ron...

George sat up abruptly in bed. Did it matter that they were too old? He got up and crept back to Ron's room, the soft tapping of the rain on the windows covering the sound of his footsteps.

"Ronnie?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"George?" answered the trembling voice.

George smiled and walked over to the side of Ron's bed. "Move your bum over," he said.

Ron obediently made room, and George climbed in next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I won't leave you alone again."

Ron snuggled into his chest. "I love you," he murmured.

George was glad the night was dark enough to mask his red face. "You too."


End file.
